The following description relates to performing a calibration process in a quantum computing system.
In some quantum computing architectures, qubits are implemented in superconducting circuits. The qubits can be implemented, for example, in circuit devices that include Josephson junctions. In some systems, circuit devices in a superconducting circuit are controlled by an external control module.